


A Misguided Crush

by WestOrEast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Blake has a crush on the beautiful and mature new teacher at Beacon, Ms. Shade. Her friends know the best way to get her to act on that is to just go up and confess to her. And even though Ms. Shade has some secrets of her own, she is still very eager to get closer to this bright, young student.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	A Misguided Crush

**A Misguided Crush**

“Come on, Blake,” Nora said with a huge grin on her face, her legs swinging back and forth underneath her body as she sat on a table. “What’s the worst that could happen? Drink, drink, drink!”  
  
“Yeah, Blakey,” Yang said with a matching grin. “Bottoms up!”  
  
“This isn’t a good idea, guys,” Blake moaned, swishing the can of beer Yang had produced around in her hand. “Really, it isn’t a good idea.”  
  
“Man, when has something being a good idea or not stopped me?” Nora asked with a surprisingly high-pitched giggle. “And if you’re worried about something like that, you obviously haven’t drunk enough. Come on, pour one down the hatch!”

Nora matched actions to words and knocked back a drink from her own can, making an appreciative sound as she swallowed the booze she had. Blake watched in shock as the small girl easily finished off the entire can and then crushed it into a small, jagged mass with one hand, before throwing it into a garbage can.

Shaking her head, Blake more cautiously sipped at her own can of beer. She wished that Yang had bought some higher quality beer. Unless this was how beer was _supposed_ to taste, in which case, well, that was disappointing.

“Seriously, Blake,” Yang said, patting Blake on the back. “Just ask her out. I’ve always done that with my crushes and the worst that ever happened was that I got embarrassed for the next few days until everyone forgot about it.”

“Yeah, but what was the worst, most embarrassing crush you ever had?” Blake asked.

“Spruce Willis,” Yang answered instantly. “That scene in _Diamondback_ , where he takes off his shirt?” She looked around to blank gazes from Nora and Blake. “Well, _I_ liked it.”  
  
“You had a crush on a celebrity,” Blake said, rubbing her forehead. “I’ve…”

Blake knew that she had a pretty bad track record on her crushes. Or at least on _acting_ on her crushes. There had been Adam. And Blake knew that everything about her relationship with Adam had been a bad idea. A _terrible_ idea. And there had the only other crush she had felt strongly enough about to act on.

The crush that Blake had on her _mother_. It was a crush she had never once followed through on, but she had been able to feel her resolve weakening by the day, back when she had lived with her parents. That was one of the reasons she had run away to join the White Fang. To get her _away_ from her mother, to keep her from doing something that she would regret later.

And now there was the issue of Blake’s third crush. It wasn’t _as_ bad as the other two crushes she had had, but it still couldn’t be good. What was _wrong_ with Blake, that her crushes, at least her strong crushes on real people, were always so _problematic_?  
  
At least she could rest assured that crushing on Ms. Shade wasn’t nearly as bad as her other two crushes. She was just a teacher and Blake was just a student. It wasn’t _ideal_ , because of the whole student/teacher thing, but it wasn’t as bad as Adam or her mom.

Of course, it was being made worse by the fact that she had let it slip to Nora and Yang. And now they were encouraging her to get a pair and act on her crush. To go confess to her teacher in Dust Theory that she thought that the older Faunus woman was very attractive and that Blake couldn’t stop thinking about her.

It was _such_ a bad idea, for such obvious reasons. But those reasons were hard to articulate and were falling on deaf ears as Blake’s friends kept on trying to encourage her to go out and have some fun.

And there was a certain appeal to the entire thing, an appeal that was growing as Blake drank more and more. Ms. Shade was worthy of being crushed on, that was obvious. She was so refined and beautiful and graceful and smart. How could the entire population of Beacon, both students and staff, not be pounding down her door to try and get her hand?

“Listen, Blake, as your friend,” Yang handed Blake another can. Blake hadn’t even realized she had finished the first one. “What do you think’s going to be worse? Asking her out and being told no, or staring at her for the next four years in every class, wishing you had the guts to see if she was open to the idea?”  
  
When Yang put it like that… Blake sighed and cracked open the can, taking some deep sips from it. The visions of what it would be like if Ms. Shade _did_ accept Blake’s confession were pretty nice. And it wasn’t like this was a high school student asking out a teacher. Blake was legally an adult. She was old enough to vote, to drink, to fuck… the last of which was one of the _major_ attractive qualities towards Ms. Shade, Blake had to admit.

“Ugh, fine,” Blake said, rubbing her forehead and wondering if she was making a mistake here. “I’ll go and talk to her.”  
  
“That’s the spirit,” Nora said with a loud cheer, slapping Blake on the back and spilling a good half of her beer. “You want us to come along?”  
  
“No!” Blake said instantly. “Yes,” she said half a second later. “Just… make sure I don’t chicken out, okay?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Blake,” Yang said, finishing her own can off and burping. “We’ll make sure you get there, no running off. There any rope around?”  
  
Yang and Nora both laughed at that and then laughed harder at the expression on Blake’s face. They flanked her and started to push her along the Beacon grounds, to where the staff had their offices.

It was late in the evening and at least there weren’t a lot of people around. That was probably a good thing, so long as Ms. Shade was one of the ones working late. If she had gone home already… Blake wasn’t sure if she would have the courage to try this again at a later date.

Luckily, the light in Ms. Shade’s office was on. Blake took a deep breath and looked at Nora and Yang. Her friends were melting away. Yang gave her a big grin and a thumbs-up for encouragement before vanishing, leaving Blake alone.

Okay, this was it. This was as far as Blake could go relying on others. From here, it was all going to be on her. She took another deep breath and squared her shoulders. Blake could do this, she was sure of it. And she was _certainly_ sure that the teasing she would suffer if she wimped out now would make her wish she had followed through.

Blake reached up and knocked on the office door. After a second, Ms. Shade opened it and looked at Blake.

“Why, Ms. Belladonna,” Ms. Shade said, her golden eyes widening in surprise. “What are you doing here? Office hours ended a while ago, I’m afraid.”  
  
“I’m not here about that,” Blake said, taking a deep breath and exhaling. “I’m here about something else.”  
  
Ms. Shade studied her for a second before nodding and stepping backwards, letting Blake step inside of the office. Blake glanced around but there wasn’t anything really special about the place. No photos of any friends or families or even any degrees along the wall. It was just packed with books and a few of the less volatile kinds of Dust.

Blake looked at Ms. Shade after that. And she was worth looking at. She was so _very_ beautiful, in a mature, refined kind of way. She had to be at least twice Blake’s age, with long, black hair that reached down to her waist, done in a very complex braid that had to take her at least twenty minutes each morning to do. It looked nice on her, just like everything else about her.

And there was something about her glasses that _really_ added to her appeal. Possibly along with the tight sweaters that she often wore. It was impossible for Blake to _not_ notice how well they presented her breasts every time Ms. Shade leaned forward and crossed her arms underneath her chest.

“What can I do for you, Blake?” Ms. Shade said, sitting down behind her desk.

“I,” Blake took a deep breath. “I was wondering if… since you’re so good-looking… maybe you would…”  
  
Blake trailed off into silence and blushed. Ms. Shade didn’t say anything but she didn’t _need_ to say anything. Blake was quite busy castigating herself for the stupid things she was saying all on her own. She coughed into her hand and flushed, looking up at Ms. Shade.

“I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me, Ms. Shade,” Blake said, forcing the words out one after another in a sharp, machine-gun chatter.

“Ah,” Ms. Shade said, her voice unreadable as she leaned back in her chair. “That’s… quite the offer, Ms. Belladonna.” The fact that she was using Blake’s last name told Blake what her chances were and she winced. “But I’m afraid that I can’t possibly accept.”

Blake swallowed, feeling a fist squeezing her heart. She had known that this was probably what Ms. Shade was going to say from the beginning. That there hadn’t been any other option, in all likelihood. But that didn’t make it any easier to hear. And it _wasn’t_ what Blake wanted to hear.

Maybe it was the booze talking, but kissing Ms. Shade suddenly seemed like a good idea. Blake had been told by Adam that she was a good kisser. If she could-

Blake had thought about that enough. She was going to _do_ it. She leaned forward, across the desk. Ms. Shade made a startled sound as Blake did so and then she was kissing her Dust professor.

It wasn’t a very long kiss, mostly due to how the edge of the desk was digging into Blake’s stomach. But it was long enough for Blake to feel how soft and plump Ms. Shade’s lips were. They felt _nice_ and Blake felt a trickle of heat spring to life inside of her belly. That was a _nice_ kiss. That was a really nice kiss. And she wanted some more. She wanted a _lot_ more.

Blake pulled back from Ms. Shade, breathing heavily as she stared at the other woman. Ms. Shade was breathing heavily as well, her eyes wide as she stared up at Blake with shock. Ms. Shade opened her mouth to say something more but Blake just couldn’t stand it anymore.

She crawled across the desk, knocking some papers to the floor and clattering against the computer. Then she was kissing Ms. Shade again, only longer and deeper this time. And it was feeling even better as the two of them kissed. Ms. Shade was halfway kissing back, making some sweet, surprised sounds as Blake kissed her. Blake rested her hands on Ms. Shade’s shoulders, squeezing down through the white sweater she was wearing.

Ms. Shade hadn’t told her to stop. So Blake wasn’t going to. She kissed Ms. Shade again, this time on the cheek. Then she started kissing her way down Ms. Shade’s neck, until she reached the collar of her white sweater. That would be a bit hard to get out of the way, but Blake could already think of how _nice_ it would be if Ms. Shade wasn’t wearing it, if her large breasts were put on display in the unseen but _surely_ classy bra that she had to be wearing underneath it. Because Blake, as much she would like to think that Ms. Shade might go braless and let those large, undoubtedly perfect breasts bounce free and clear inside of the tight confines of her sweater, knew that she had to be wearing a bra. Which was a pity, but _still_.

“N-no, Ms. Bella- you need to stop this, Kitten!”

Blake blinked at that. Her mind had seized up for a moment, simply refusing to process what she was hearing. That- only one person had ever called her that before. Not even her father had.

“Mom?” Blake asked, her jaw falling open as she looked at Ms. Shade in a whole new light. No, that wasn’t possible. That was just- what? “ _Mom_?”  
  
“Yes, Blake,” Ms. Shade said, sitting back in her seat and removing her glasses, letting Blake see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. “It’s me, darling.”  
  
Blake’s jaw just about hit the floor as she stared at her mother. She ran her eyes over Ms. Shade’s body again, seeing her in a whole new light. Or an _old_ light. How had she not seen that Ms. Shade was her mother before? All the clues were there. The shape of her face, her being a _cat_ Faunus, the age-

Blake could only possibly say that she hadn’t expected to see her mother on a different continent and in a teaching role. That was the only reason she hadn’t connected the dots together. Though maybe some part of her had, before all of this. The part that had, long ago, felt such a strong, perverted desire for her mother.

“Mom, is that really you?” Blake asked as the room swam around her, a potent mix of emotions, too strong and too clustered around each other to name bubbling up inside of her body. “How? Why? When?”  
  
“I did this for you, Blake,” Ms. Shade, Kali, said, removing her glasses and setting them down. “I heard that you were here, at Beacon. That Adam and the White Fang were elsewhere and that you had to be all alone. I _had_ to come here for you, Blake. I couldn’t leave you alone. Not after being without you for so long.”  
  
Blake’s shoulders twitched. She could feel tears starting to well in her eyes as she stared at her mother. When was the last time that she had seen her parents? When had she last even sent them a _card_ to let them know that she was still alive? It had been ages and ages.   
  
“It was easy enough to get hired on,” Kali said, reaching over and laying a comforting hand on Blake’s shoulder. “And I could see _you_ , Blake. See what a fine young woman you had grown up into. How strong and brave and beautiful you’ve become.”  
  
Kali was starting to cry as well. Blake could feel the tears running down her own cheeks as she stared at her mother, her heart pounding in her chest. She was having trouble breathing as she felt the aching sensation inside of her chest.

“Mommy,” Blake said, leaning forward and hugging her mother tightly. “Mom, I’m so happy to see you again!”  
  
“I am too, Blake,” Kali said, wrapping her arms around Blake’s waist, returning the hug. “When I got to see what a fine young woman you’ve grown into, I was so _proud_ for you.”  
  
Blake nodded, burying her face against her mother’s shoulder. Her entire body was twitching as she tried to cope with what she was feeling, the hot, demanding feeling inside of her like nothing that Blake had ever felt before. She was just feeling so _happy_ right now. And she was feeling so sad at the same time. It was a contradiction and one that Blake couldn’t get over as she clung to her mother, holding onto the older woman tightly.

This wasn’t the way that Blake had expected to end up in Ms. Shade’s lap, but it was hard to say that Blake would have felt any- actually Blake couldn’t even decide if she was feeling good or not right now. She just shivered and hugged Kali tighter, holding herself against the other woman and shivering and shuddering, feeling so many different emotions surging through her in a wave that was impossible to describe. But she didn’t let go.

Blake was aware that she was still feeling lustful to her mother. The physical reasons she had to being attracted to Ms. Shade hadn’t vanished just because she was actually Blake’s mother instead of her teacher. And there was the crush that Blake had on her actual mother, that had been one of the reasons she had left home all those years ago.

But Blake was also feeling so many different things as well that her lust was staying buried, at least for the moment. She shivered as she hugged her mother, pressing her body close up against her, feeling so many different things bubbling up inside of her. She was- she didn’t have the words to describe everything that she was feeling right now. She was willing to bet that nobody would ever have the words to describe everything that she was feeling.

“It’s so good to see you again, Blake,” Kali was saying, stroking Blake’s hair softly, just like she had done when Blake had been young. “Knowing that you were here, that you were safe and secure and you were making better friends, that was good. But,” she pulled back and smiled at Blake, even as tears ran down her face, “it feels so much better to just be able to _tell_ you how glad I am to see you like this, right now.”  
  
Blake couldn’t answer. She was feeling too choked up. She just nodded and buried her face back up against her mother, holding on to her tightly and feeling her shoulders quaking and heaving as she tried to deal with everything.

“You’ve grown up into such a fine young woman, Blake,” Kali said. “And you were even able to leave _him_ on your own. I’m so, _so_ proud of you, Blake.”  
  
Blake’s thoughts were reeling, leaving her completely unable to form even a single coherent thought. Every time she tried, she could get halfway before another idea slid into her thoughts, making it impossible for her to do anything but cling to her mother.

“Blake,” Kali said, running her hands up and down Blake’s back, pressing down through her Beacon uniform, “are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Okay?” Blake asked, leaning backwards and rubbing her eyes. “No. But,” she swallowed, looking at her mother. “I’m glad you’re here, Mom.”  
  
“I’m glad I am, too,” Kali said with a warm, gentle smile on her face that sent Blake’s heart pounding. “It’s so good to get to see you, darling, without having to hide myself.”  
  
There were questions that Blake wanted to ask about that, about how all of this had happened. But they could _wait_. There were more important matters to consider right now. Like how nice it felt to sit in her mother’s lap and feel her arms around her.

Blake realized that she was leaning in for another kiss with her mother. She hadn’t _thought_ that she was going to go in for another kiss. She hadn’t planned to. But it was still happening. And Kali wasn’t doing anything to stop it.

And then they kissed again. Blake moaned as she kissed Kali, feeling her mother against her. It felt _nice_. It felt really, really nice. Nicer than Blake could put into words as she made out with her mother, feeling her mother’s body against her in a brand-new way. A way that Blake had been thinking of when she had come here in the first place.

“Blake,” Kali whispered as Blake pressed her lips up against her. “Oh, Blake.”  
  
“Mom,” Blake whispered in a matching tone as a shiver of lust shot through her. “Mom, I’m…”  
  
Blake trailed off, not sure what she was even feeling, let alone how she was supposed to end that thought. So she didn’t and just held on tight to her mother, feeling the lust pumping inside of her and gradually growing, reducing the other sensations that Blake was feeling as she held on to her mother.

Was it just Blake’s yearning imagination or was she seeing the same kind of lust in her mother’s face? Blake had to hope that she was. Or that, at the very least, that her mother wouldn’t be too repulsed by what she had to be seeing in Blake’s own face. She moved her hands on Kali’s ack, moving them up a bit higher as she held onto Kali, feeling the thick sweater underneath her hands and the long black hair over her hands. It felt nice and Blake could feel her entire body tingling as she shifted back and forth.

“Blake,” Kali whispered, laying a finger on Blake’s lips, “are you sure about this?”  
  
Blake actually did have to pause for a bit at that, thinking things over. It didn’t take long and her brain was barely involved with the entire process. She nodded, her gut (or possibly part of her lower down) making the decision for her.

“Then we’ll do the best that we can,” Kali said, tightening her grip on Blake’s sides. “I’m so glad to get to see you again, Blake.”  
  
Then the two of them were kissing. And it felt _wonderful_ to get to kiss Blake’s mother. Blake’s entire skin was tingling as she hugged her mother, holding her close against as the two of them embraced and made out. Blake was feeling _good_ , so damn good as she pressed herself against her mother. This was- this was something that Blake had still occasionally dreamed of, even knowing that it would never happen and that it should never happen.

Blake moaned into the kiss as she felt her mother’s hands moving down her rear, getting closer and closer to her butt. Then Kali was squeezing Blake’s rear through her black and red skirt. Blake moaned, feeling a whole new kind of tingles erupting through her body. It was a _good_ feeling, a really good feeling and Blake could feel her pussy starting to get wet as she kissed her mother, rocking back and forth against her. She was _liking_ this feeling. She was liking it a ton and Blake could feel the lust growing and growing inside of her, rising higher and higher to the surface as she made out wither dear, sweet mother.

“Mommy,” Blake moaned, looking into Kali’s golden eyes. “Thank you. Thank you so _much_.”  
  
“Of course, Blake,” Kali said with a soft, sweet smile that made Blake’s heart melt. “Anything for you, Kitten. Anything at all.”  
  
Blake shivered, feeling so _happy_ and so _safe_ and so _turned on_. Especially turned on. Very much turned on, in fact. She moaned as she made out with Kali again, kissing her, sliding her tongue into Kali’s mouth and letting Kali do the same to her. It felt great and made the warmth inside of Blake’s chest grow and grow and grow as she felt better and better.

Kali stood up, showing a decent amount of strength as she set Blake down on her desk. Blake shifted around, getting comfortable and aware of how widely spread her legs were right now. She licked her lips and reached down, pulling her skirt up a bit more. Kali’s eyes flickered down to look at the bare thighs that were getting exposed and the _hunger_ in her gaze made Blake feel amazingly good. The look, the _sensation_ , all of it was making Blake pant and moan with lust. She could feel the red on her cheeks and the sweat beading on her skin.

Blake felt like there was ten gallons of energy inside a five gallon container inside of her. She was feeling _so_ good and _so_ turned on and the fact that it was both Professor Shade and her own mother in front of her was making the entire thing even better than it should be. Blake was practically vibrating with excitement as she stared at her mother, trying to soak in every single detail that she could, no wanting to miss a single moment or forget a single sound that her mother made as they went all the way.

Blake didn’t know if they were _actually_ going to go all the way, but, then again, how could they _not_ be, with what had already happened? Blake _needed_ for things to come to their climax. And as she hugged her mother, she really did think that this was going to happen. That she was going to get to live out the crush she had gotten when she had just started puberty. That she had spent so many sleepless nights on, thinking about the best way to make it happen, to make sure that her mother could get to see just what she meant to Blake and how much Blake cared for her.

Blake realized that her hands were moving on their own, reaching down and touching her mother’s breasts through her tight, white sweater. They felt _nice_. They felt really nice. Kali made a sweet moaning sound as Blake touched them, squeezing down as hard as she dared, feeling the softness underneath her hands. She shivered, blood pumping in her ears as she licked her lips.

“Blake,” Kali said, stroking her chin, “you’ve grown up into such a beautiful young woman.” She smiled. “I’m glad that I’m getting to do this with you.”  
  
Blake nodded jerkily, feeling the heat inside of her rising and rising as she stared at her mother. Kali looked so _pretty_ right now. And she looked even better when she reached down and lifted her sweater up, revealing her large breasts. Blake swallowed, staring hungrily at them. They looked _great_. They looked really great.

“You can touch them, if you want,” Kali whispered in a way that sent a shiver of heat down Blake’s spine. “You can kiss them, if you want.”  
  
Blake wanted. Oh, _how_ she wanted. She licked her lips as she reached down and grabbed one of the large breasts, feeling the soft fabric of the bra and the even softer skin. Her pussy was getting _wet_ and she was feeling really good as she touched her mother in a way that she _knew_ she shouldn’t but felt so very good.

And the sound that Kali made at that told Blake that everything was going to be alright. That it was all going to feel so _good_ and she just needed to keep on doing it.

Kali wasn’t a passive partner. Her hands were creeping up Blake’s thighs, pulling her skirt higher and higher up, revealing more and more of her thighs. Blake shivered, wishing that she had thought to wear sexier underwear this morning. But if Kali had any thoughts about that, she didn’t share them. Instead, she just pulled Blake’s skirt up around her hips and looked down at Blake’s crotch.

Blake’s pale blue panties weren’t very pale where they pressed up against her pussy. She could feel the wet spot there from the arousal that was leaking out of her. She shivered as she looked down at her own crotch and then up at her mother. The look on Kali’s face, though, it was _such_ a nice look, one that made Blake shiver and smile.

The two of them kissed each other again, holding on tight to one another as they made out. Blake was still touching her mother’s breasts and Kali was touching her thighs, teasing strokes that were making Blake feel _good_ but not nearly as good as she wanted. There was a heat, a need inside of her, that demanded to be filled. She shivered as she kept on making out with her mother, feeling the firm pressure on her thighs that just wasn’t everything that she needed.

“Please, Mom,” Blake moaned, looking her mother in the eyes. “Please, I need some _more_. I need you to-,” Blake cut herself off there, not willing to say what she actually needed. That would just be too _embarrassing_.

“You need me to take care of you?” Kali asked in a kind, understanding voice. Blake blushed and nodded. “Of course, Kitten. I’ll _always_ take care of my little girl.”  
  
Blake shivered at that. It wasn’t something that she should be enjoying as much as she should. But the words had sent a tingle down her spine, a tingle that wasn’t going away but was pooling inside of Blake. She shivered and looked at her mother as the two of them kissed again.

Kali’s lips still felt wonderful. And so did her body. Blake was touching more than just Kali’s breasts, though she had to admit that she was spending a _lot_ of attention on the older woman’s boobs. They were great breasts, of course. How could Blake not want to pay attention to them and touch the large, soft orbs?  
  
But Blake did remember all of the _other_ parts of her mother’s body that were so very tempting. She moaned as she ran her hands along her mother’s shoulders, up and down and all around. She could feel the tingling inside of her chest, a hot, needy expression of lust that was making her feel so _very_ good as she touched her mother’s body in ways that no daughter ever should but still felt so very good.

Kali’s hands were getting more and more permissive with Blake’s body. They were touching her thighs and stroking her pussy through her panties. And that was making Blake feel _really_ good as they touched her down there. The fingers never lingered for long, but it was still more than enough to make Blake moan as she got touched and felt up by her mother, making her feel so much better than her moments, snatched in quiet corners and rooftops while thinking about Ms. Shade had ever done.

Kali’s fingers slid up along Blake’s torso until they reached her chest. Blake swallowed as she stared into her mother’s eyes. Then Kali was undoing the rib ribbon around her throat and starting to undress her.

Blake did the best that she could to help her mother get her naked. She shivered, sweat breaking out all over her body as she felt her mother touching her, stripping her, removing every bit of clothing except for the bow around her ears.

Blake was sure that she and Kali were going to have a talk about that, about why Blake was hiding herself like this. But for now, at least, Kali wasn’t bringing it up. They were just engaged with each other on a deeper level. And it was such a _good_ level.

“Mom,” Blake moaned. “You’re so pretty. Every single bit of you. It’s so… _nice_.”  
  
“You’ve grown into a beautiful young lady yourself, Blake,” Kali said, resting her hands on Blake’s shoulders and then slipping them down to cup Blake’s breasts through her bra. In some way that Blake couldn’t follow, her bra vanished, sailing off to a corner of the room. “When I first saw you sitting in class…” She shook her head and smiled. “I love you, Blake.”  
  
“I love you too, Mom,” Blake said, the words coming in a quiet whisper. “Thank you.”  
  
Kali smiled fondly and stroked Blake’s cheek. They kissed again and Blake shivered, panting for lust as she tried to replicate her mother’s trick on Kali’s bra. It didn’t go as smoothly but it still came off of Kali’s chest, letting her large, wonderful breasts swing free.

It felt even better to touch her mother’s bare breasts than it had through a bra. Blake moaned as she squeezed down on them. They felt _good_ underneath her hands. They felt really good. She shivered as she groped her mother, feeling her soft body, making Blake’s own body tingle in _such_ enjoyable ways. She licked her lips and stared into her mother’s golden eyes.

The two of them were almost always kissing now, only separating for long enough to catch their breath or when some piece of clothing demanded that they move backwards enough to let it pass between them. Then they were pressing up against one another again, doing their best to keep on kissing and making out with one another.

Kali’s hands were getting bolder and bolder with Blake’s pussy now. They were pressing against her wet folds, making wonderful tingles run through Blake’s entire body as she moaned, pushing herself up against Kali’s hands. She was burning with lust now and _needed_ what her mother was offering.

“Please, Mom,” Blake moaned, staring into her mother’s eyes. “Please, don’t stop!”  
  
Kali smiled widely and slid a finger inside of Blake. Blake _moaned_ , feeling it shifting around inside of her. It felt good. It felt really good. It felt better than Blake could put into words and she jerked back and forth, gasping and moaning as she felt the lust suddenly take off inside of her like a rocket. Oh _yes_ , this was what she needed. This was what she wanted. She couldn’t put into words how grateful she was that her mother was doing this to her, for her.

“Please, Mommy, please don’t stop,” Blake said, falling backwards against the desk, her head hanging over the edge of it. “Please, I need more, I love you, Mom!”  
  
Kali smiled softly and put one hand on Blake’s breasts, even as the other started to pump in and out of Blake’s pussy. She curled it so that it pressed against Blake’s inner walls in a way that made her _melt_. Blake could feel all of the strength draining out of her body, replaced by a lust that was too strong and wonderful for mere words to properly encapsulate it. She stared up at her mother, wondering when Kali had gotten this good at this sort of thing.

“You look so good like this, Blake,” Kali said, a purring sound in her voice as she toyed with her daughter, building the arousal up and up and up inside of her. “You’re such a sexy little girl for me.”  
  
Blake nodded. She wanted to be her mother’s sexy daughter. Whatever form that might take, whatever Kali might ask of her. Blake would be willing to do it in a heartbeat. And she wanted to get the chance to return the favor to her mother, as soon as she possibly could. Which wasn’t right now, because the thought of an orgasm was far too strong inside of Blake’s mind right now. She needed her mother to keep on touching her like this, to never, ever stop, or at least not until Blake managed to cum from what was being done to her.

Blake was panting for breath, feeling her orgasm rising up and up and up inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface. She moaned, knowing that she was about to have what would have to be the best orgasm in her life, any minute now. And Kali could obviously tell what was happening to her daughter. And she so obviously approved of it as well. The smile on her face as she looked down at Blake, a warm, happy smile told Blake everything she needed to know about how happy her mother was with her right now.

That love and affection, it was just what Blake needed to push herself over the edge. She came. She came _hard_.

Blake moaned as she thrashed around on her mother’s desk, feeling the pleasure building up and up and up inside of her, to an extent that she just couldn’t deal with. She moaned, eyes rolling up in her head as she grabbed at anything she could to try and deal with the pleasure that was surging through her body. It was all just so _good_.

Blake could feel her pussy squeezing down around her mother’s fingers, getting _tight_ as she squeezed down. She gasped and panted, feeling the lust inside of her, the wonderful sensation that came with an orgasm. Her legs drummed against the desk drawers as she felt the pleasure inside of her. And then, finally, it settled down inside of her.

  
Blake was left panting for breath, completely naked as she was sprawled out on Kali’s desk. She could see her mother standing over her, looking down at her with a _gleam_ in her eyes. Blake swallowed and felt her heart beating irregularly in her chest as she stared. She was- she was so turned on right now. She _needed_ to take care of her mother. Just as soon as she could walk, which seemed like it might take a while before she was capable of it.

“Oh Blake, my darling, darling Blake,” Kali said, stroking Blake’s cheek with a wet hand. Blake shivered as she felt her own arousal getting smeared across her skin. “You’re such a beautiful, wonderful girl to me.”  
  
Blake moaned at that, feeling her lust once more rising up inside of her. It was a _slower_ kind of lust than before, but it was still strong and tainting every single thought.

“You’re great, too, Mom,” Blake whispered, feeling her heart pounding inside of her chest as she stared up at her mother. “You’re the _best_.”  
  
Kali smiled at that. Then she reached down. Blake felt her heart pounding in her chest as Kali stepped out of the tight, dark grey skirt she was wearing, followed by removing her panties. That left Kali just wearing a pair of tight leggings that _really_ flattered her legs. Blake’s eyes got wide as she stared, loving what she was seeing.

“Show me, Blake,” Kali said, climbing onto the desk and hovering above Blake’s body. “Show me how much you like my body.”  
  
Blake could see where this was going. It was almost like something out of one of her _special_ collection of books and she could remember what the heroine had done in those.

As Kali lowered herself down, her thighs on either side of Blake’s head, Blake started to lick at her mother’s pussy. It was _wet_. It was really, really wet. And it tasted nice, nicer than Blake would have thought. She realized that her hands had come up to rest on Kali’s thighs, squeezing down on the thick thighs, feeling the muscles twitching and pulsing underneath them. It was yet another thing to turn Blake on. And there were _so_ many things that were turning Blake on right now. Even though there was nothing touching her pussy right now, she could still feel the arousal that was leaking out of her, running down her skin to drip down onto the floor.

Blake had never eaten out another girl before. She had thought about it, thought about it plenty of times. But it had never actually _happened_. And now, she realized, that she had been missing out. This was _good_. This was really good. Blake felt a shiver of lust run through her as she licked and sucked at her mother’s wet folds, quickly figuring out what she was supposed to be doing.

Kali was making some wonderful sounds on top of Blake, reaching down to stroke the top of Blake’s head and fiddling with her bow. After a few minutes, Blake felt it being unraveled and tugged away. Her ears twitched free, unconstrainted for the very first time she had come to Beacon, save for some quick, isolated showers. It felt nice.

And it felt better when Kali started to stroke them, running her fingers along them. Blake moaned, staring up at her mother, feeling the lust bubbling up inside of her as she got touched in such a _wonderful_ way. She shivered and let her mother keep on touching her, continuing to do some wonderful things to her.

And Blake did her best to return the favor, eating her mother out, running her tongue along the wet lower lips and stiff clit. The sounds that Kali made whenever Blake did that convinced her that she was doing a good job and that she should keep it up. So she did, enjoying herself, loving what she was doing, what she was making her mother feel.

Blake could _tell_ how turned on Kali was getting. The arousal that was filling up her mouth was impossible to disguise. There was only one thing that it could possibly be and it made Blake feel nice and warm inside at the thought that _she_ was the one making this happen, that she was the one returning the favor and making her mother feel just as good as she had made her daughter feel.

It sent shivers through Blake and she could feel her fingers digging into Kali’s thighs and butt, feeling the soft skin and firm muscles. She was panting with need by now, just as turned on as she had been earlier. This was- Blake couldn’t put everything she was feeling into words, but she knew that she never, ever wanted this feeling to stop. She just wanted to keep on making things get better and better.

“That’s right, Blake,” Kali whispered, rocking her hips back and forth and smearing the arousal all over Blake’s lips. “You’re doing such a good job. You’re my sweet little girl and you’re making your mother feel so _wonderful_.”  
  
Those words sent a shiver through Blake’s body as she stared up at Kali’s face. Kali was looking down at her, a wide smile on her lips. It made Blake feel wonderfully warm inside, like there was a sort of _heat_ running all through her entire body. Blake panted for breath and kept on working.

Blake had never actually seen another woman get turned on before. But she had her own body to compare things to and she could _tell_ how much Kali was enjoying what was happening to her. And so Blake wasn’t going to stop. She was going to keep on going, keep on doing her best and make her mother cum.

That naught, depraved thought sent a delicious chill down Blake’s spine and she kissed her mother’s pussy. She was such a slutty girl, to be doing this. And it felt so good. So Blake didn’t stop, she didn’t even dream of stopping. She kept on working, doing her best.

And her best was good enough. After a few more minutes, Kali threw her head back and let out a long, low, sultry moan. It sent shivers down Blake’s spine and she smiled upwards, seeing the look of pleasure on Kali’s face. It made her feel better than she could believe possible, seeing this rapturous look spreading across Kali’s face, knowing that _Blake_ had been the one responsible for this, the one who had made it all happen.

Blake’s lower face was covered with Kali’s arousal as a small flood ran out of her pussy, covering Blake’s chin and cheeks. She licked at her lips, enjoying the taste, seeing it as proof of her hard work.

“Oh, Blake,” Kali moaned, cradling the back of her daughter’s head. “That was the best orgasm I’ve had since I came to Beacon. You’re doing such a good job, dear.”  
  
Blake shivered. There was a warm glow spreading all through her body at those words. She felt so _happy_. That her mother was feeling this good, that Kali was doing these sorts of things to her, it was all _wonderful_ and she felt happier than she could put into words that she was getting to share this special moment with her mother.

And was there any reason that things had to end here? Blake couldn’t think of a single one. And as she looked up at her mother, she could tell that Kali couldn’t either. That they _both_ wanted what the other could give to one another.

“Could we…” Blake blushed at the thought of what she was asking. “Could we try, um, taking care of each other?” She had read that in one of her books and it had sounded so sweet and romantic, that she just _had_ to try it out with her mother.

“You mean sixty-nine each other?” Kali asked. Blake hadn’t actually encountered that term before, but she was pretty sure that was what her mother meant. She quickly nodded, her head bobbing up and down. “Of course we can, dearest. Just let me clear some space.”  
  
Blake rolled off of her mother’s desk as Kali removed some of the papers and mementos off of the desk, leaving a clear space big enough for the both of them. Blake shivered, touching herself lightly as she stared, looking at her mother’s naked body. Kali still looked _wonderful_. No, she looked so many stages beyond wonderful. This body, it was _perfect_. Blake could feel the lust rising inside of her body as she stared, hungry eyes roaming over every inch of skin.

“Now then, Blake,” Kali said, stretching herself out on the desk and smiling at her daughter. “Let’s take care of each other.”  
  
Blake nodded, her heart pounding in her chest as she climbed up onto the desk as well. She wiggled around a bit, trying to find the best position. Then she lowered herself down, pressing her face up against her mother’s wet pussy. It still looked _amazing_. She shivered and licked her lips, even as she felt Kali’s hands on her butt, guiding her down.

“Oh, look at this beautiful pussy,” Kali said in a fond tone, running her hand back and forth along it and making Blake moan as she felt the fingers brushing against her wet folds. “You really have grown into a wonderful woman, darling.”  
  
Blake thought that she had never been happier than she had been right now. She was forced to quickly reassess that thought as Kali started to eat her out. Blake’s golden eyes got wide as she moaned.

It was _good_. Was this how good her mother had felt when Blake had been eating her out? No, it didn’t seem possible. This had to be the difference between an amateur and someone who knew what they were doing. Blake gasped, feeling the pleasure quickly mounting inside of her, growing better and better with every passing moment.

Blake couldn’t let her mother do all the work. She shook her head and dipped her face in between her mother’s thighs. She stuck her tongue out and started to get to work at the wet pussy in front of her. It still tasted nice and Blake shivered in lust. She still couldn’t believe that she was _actually_ doing this. That she was actually getting to have sex with her mother, that her mother _wanted_ to have sex with her. It was so wild and so wonderful. It was the best thing possible and Blake never wanted it to stop.

Blake could feel her mother’s breasts pressing against her stomach. And she could feel her breasts pressing against her mother’s stomach. Later on, she wanted to have them press up against each other and see just how wonderful that would feel. She was willing to bet that it would be pretty nice. Really nice, even. The perfect thing to go along with them kissing and touching each other.

Blake moaned as she felt the arousal sweeping through her. She was _so_ turned on and she was enjoying all of this so very much. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was and how good she was feeling.

Moaning, Blake rocked back and forth against her mother as much as she could, keeping her mouth pressed up against Kali’s pussy, licking the wet lips and swirling her tongue around the stiff clit. She could hear the sounds her mother was making, from both sets of lips. Sounds that said just how _good_ Kali was feeling.

And she was feeling this good because of _Blake_. That sent a nice, warm feeling all through Blake’s body as she thought about it. She smiled and kept on working, licking, sucking, doing everything that she possibly could to get her mother to cum and to cum _hard_.

Kali deserved an orgasm like that. She _seriously_ deserved an orgasm like this, more than anyone else that Blake knew. She was so pretty and kind and sweet and everything that Blake couldn’t call herself a good person if she didn’t give back just as much as Kali was giving to her.

Blake moaned into her mother’s sopping wet pussy, feeling the lust and arousal sticking to her lips and chin as she ate her mother out. It made her feel _great_. She shivered and kept on going, not wanting to stop.

And neither was Kali. Both of them were working so _hard_ together to make the other feel good. Blake squeezed down on her mother’s thighs, feeling the soft skin and firm muscles moving underneath her grip. And she kept on working.

Pretty soon, Kali made a wonderful sound. Blake could tell that her mother was close to cumming. Blake was pretty close to cumming as well. They were both so _close_ and she knew that it was going to feel so _good_ when it finally happened.

It only took a bit more effort to make that happen. Blake felt her mother’s tongue lapping at her clit and she stuck a finger inside of her mother’s pussy. She could feel the wet walls squeezing down around it.

And then they were both cumming. The two of them rocked back and forth on top of the desk, desperately clutching at each other as the orgasm swept through the both of them. Blake could see stars flashing on and off in front of her eyes as she came, gasping for breath and feeling a rush of happiness that couldn’t possibly be put into words.

And right underneath her, the exact same thing was happening to her mother. Blake looked down at Kali, seeing the other, older woman’s pussy leaking as it opened and closed, showing every sign of how good Kali was feeling.

“Mom,” Blake moaned. “Mom, that was amazing, thank you, Mom, it was so good.”  
  
“It was wonderful for me, too,” Kali said, reaching up to give Blake a rather odd hug as her arms wrapped around Blake’s lower back. “You’re so _good_ at this, darling.”  
  
“You’re the first woman I’ve ever done this sort of thing with,” Blake said with a blush, slowly sliding off of Kali’s body. She blinked as she ended up on the floor, not able to get her legs to work to lift her back up. “I can’t imagine that anyone would be better at it than you, Mom.”

Kali slowly joined Blake down on the floor, wrapping her in a hug. With the change in positions, Blake could return the hug, resting her head against her mother’s body. It felt _nice_. It felt really nice. She shivered and smiled, feeling wonderful as she pressed herself up against her mother, feeling the _softness_ all over her.

And Blake was still feeling horny. That wasn’t’ much of a surprise, really. With how she was, with how everything had been going so _well_ for her, how couldn’t she be getting turned on and enjoying all of this?  
  
So Blake slowly slid her hand down to her mother’s rear and gave it a squeeze. It was a _nice_ butt, Blake could tell. Well, she had already known that from the times she and Kali had gone swimming in the warm ocean waters off of Menagerie. The sight of her mother in her white swimming clothes had been what had first gotten Blake to realize how _beautiful_ her mother really was.

And now Blake was getting to _really_ enjoy it. She kept her hand right where it was, sighing happily as she squeezed down, feeling the skin and fat and muscle underneath her hand. It was such a _nice_ feeling and Blake felt very good about herself as she kept on squeezing down, not letting go as she dug her hands into the ass.

“My, find something that you like, dear?” Kali asked, a chuckle in her voice. “I don’t mind.”  
  
Blake blushed and smiled and kept on touching her mother’s butt. It really _was_ a nice ass. She could dig her fingers into it quite a way.   
  
Kali was doing the same thing to Blake, running her hands all over her daughter’s body and feeling her up, coaxing all kinds of sweet sounds out of Blake’s mouth as she felt her mother feeling her up. The arousal was growing and growing inside of her, increasing to a higher and higher pitch. She shivered and kept on rocking back and forth against her mother, feeling the lust inside of her.

It was no surprise when the two of them started to kiss. Blake moaned into Kali’s mouth as they began to make out, embracing one another and rocking back and forth as they made out. Blake shivered as she felt the lust growing and growing inside of her, even though she had already cum twice. She was going to need to orgasm a lot more often before she was satisfied, she could tell that much.

And who could possibly be a better partner to do that sort of thing with than her mother? No one. There was nobody better in the entire world. Blake shivered and hugged Kali tightly, holding onto her as they made out, embracing each other and refusing to let go as they rocked back and forth.

Somehow, Blake ended up on her back, staring into her mother’s golden eyes. She thought again about how beautiful her mother looked, from head to toe. And how lucky of a girl Blake was to get to be with her. They kissed again, holding on to each other tightly as they made out. It sent a wonderful tingle all through Blake’s body and she could feel her pussy starting to leak again as they made out.

Both Blake and Kali had their hands wandering all over each other, touching everywhere, doing everything. Asses, pussies, thighs, breasts, faces, bodies, they were touching and enjoying themselves and each other. Blake was slowly ceding the lead to her mother, letting Kali’s greater experience see them through this. But she wasn’t going to be passive. She wanted to make her mother feel just as good as Kali was making her feel. It was what Kali _deserved_ to have happen, after all.

“Oh, ah, Blake,” Kali moaned, finally breaking the kiss and leaning backwards, “just give me a minute, alright, baby?”  
  
Blake nodded. She was willing to give her mother anything she needed and a lot more besides. Kali only had to ask.

Kali shakily rose to her feet and crossed over to the wall, wobbling from side to side slightly. Blake took the chance to appreciate how good her mother looked like this. She looked _really_ good and it sent a wonderful shiver down Blake’s spine.

Kali opened up a drawer and turned back around, holding… a dildo. Blake blushed at the sight and then got a bit thoughtful, considering _why_ her mother would be keeping a sex toy in her office.

“This is going to be a much better use for it than spending some boring hours entertaining myself,” Kali said with a grin as she went down to her knees in front of Blake. She flicked a switch at the base of the dildo and it started to hum, vibrating softly. Blake’s eyes got even wider and she swallowed in anticipation. “Spread your legs apart, baby.”  
  
Blake spread her legs as far as they could go, ending up with her forming a T-pose. She reached down and grabbed her thighs, showing off her flexibility and her naked body to her mother, who obviously, strongly, appreciated it.

“Oh, you look wonderful, darling,” Kali said in a heated whisper. “Now, let me get to work.”  
  
Blake started to moan loudly as she felt the vibrator pressing against her pussy. It felt _good_. It felt even better than her own _special friend_ that spent most of its time buried inside of a pair of rolled-up socks. It had to be because her mother was the one doing it to her.

Kali slowly ran the toy back and forth, the thick head of the dildo pressing against Blake’s soaking wet folds. She shivered, making a moaning sound in the back of her throat as she stared up at her mother’s naked body, Kali’s nearly-nude form giving Blake all the visual stimulation she could possibly need to go along with everything else that she was feeling.

Blake could feel the arousal quickly building up inside of her as Kali slid the dildo into her. It felt _good_ to have it pumping back and forth, in and out of her in a steady, relentless pace. Blake moaned, closing her eyes as she felt _good_. As she got to feel so very good indeed.

“Mommy,” Blake moaned, glad that the other offices around here were empty for the night, because there was no way that the walls here were thick and there was also no way she’d be able to keep her voice down, “Mommy, you’re making me feel so good, I love it, Mommy, please, I want more, please, it feels so good!”  
  
Kali chuckled, stroking Blake’s hair and face with one hand as she kept on pumping the toy in and out of her. The look on Kali’s face was wonderful as she looked down at her naked daughter. The love and lust and happiness all made Blake feel so good inside.

And then Blake’s eyes could wander down the rest of Kali’s body and get a view that was just as good. Her mother was one fine, fine woman. In so many different ways. Blake shivered and smiled, looking at, well, everything. It was all so very good and Blake was feeling so happy as she stared, looking at the large breasts and smooth skin and narrow waist and wide hips. _Everything_ was making her mother look so good and Blake couldn’t believe that she was getting to do this with the most perfect woman in the world.

Blake could feel her orgasm growing inside of her. The dildo felt wonderful inside of her. It would have felt wonderful on its own, but the additional vibrating action made it so, so much better. Blake moaned and groaned, making all kinds of sounds as she got fucked. And her mother was making it even _better_ as she moved it back and forth, in and out of Blake’s pussy.

It wasn’t just a simple thrusting action, in and out, in and out. She was moving it _around_ , rubbing against Blake’s inner walls and making Blake feel wonderful as she felt herself getting stimulated in new and exciting ways. She moaned, throwing her head from side to side as she felt the pleasure build and build inside of her, growing higher and higher as she reached up to play with her breasts, adding a wonderful bit of extra stimulation to the entire thing.

In a pretty short amount of time, Blake managed to cum. And it felt _great_ to orgasm. Blake moaned, her eyes rolling up in her head as her body twitched around on the floor. She gasped and moaned, trying her absolute best to continue the wonderful feelings inside of her for as long as possible, to draw out _every_ little bit and make sure that she got to feel as good as possible.

Blake had never gone for three orgasms in a row before. Hell, she wouldn’t have had the _time_ to do three in a row before, not with how long it could take to make her cum by herself. She was starting to feel a bit tired, but she pushed past the fatigue that was welling up inside of her. There was something more _important_ that she needed to take care of. She could be tired later. Right now, she just needed to make sure that her mother got to feel just as good as Blake did. That was just _right_. After everything Kali had done for her, it would be inexcusably awful if Blake didn’t return the favor.

“M-Mom,” Blake panted, staring up at Kali. “Please, please let me take care of you.”  
  
“Oh, Blake,” Kali said with a grin. “Of course I’ll let you take care of me.” She leaned down and kissed Blake right on the lips. “How couldn’t I?”  
  
Blake shivered as Kali drew the dildo out of her. She was still feeling horny, but the lust inside of her had been satisfied, at least for a short while. Blake would be able to concentrate on something else for now. Something a lot more important.

Kali sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She spread her legs widely apart, showing off her beautiful, wet pussy. Blake swallowed in lust as she stared at it, absentmindedly grabbing the dildo that Kali had handed her. It fit nicely in her hand and Blake was more than ready to use it to return the favor.

Leaning forward, Blake started to run the dildo up along Kali’s thigh. That was a trick she had picked up from a book and she was glad to see that it was working just as well on her mother as she had hoped that it might. The sounds that Kali was making were _very_ nice and Blake shivered. And kept on going, of course.

Blake was glad that Kali hadn’t tried to tease her like how Blake was acting to _her_ mother. It would just be awful if she was, if Kali drew out the pleasure again and again before finally letting it become _real_. But if Kali was feeling as impatient as Blake would have felt, she wasn’t giving any signs of it. Instead, she just sighed deeply and smiled, rocking back and forth and playing with her body as she smiled down at Blake.

“You’re doing a good job, Blake,” Kali said with a fond smile. “You’re doing such a good job of taking care of your mother.”  
  
Those words were some of the sweetest things that Blake could possibly have heard. She smiled up at Kali and kept on going, doing her absolute best to give Kali the orgasm that her mother _deserved_.

Blake’s face was pressed up very close against her mother’s pussy by now. Very, _very_ close. She was practically licking it, giving her mother another round of oral sex. She shivered as she stared at the wet, dripping folds right in front of her. It just wasn’t _fair_ that her mother was this hot, Blake thought. How was Blake _not_ supposed to have gotten a crush on her mother when Kali looked like this?  
  
Blake thought that it was time to start fucking her mother’s pussy. She took a deep breath and slid the dildo inside of her mother, filling her up in a way that Blake had never really thought would happen. And Kali let out the most wonderful moan as it did happen, a sound that sent a pure, erotic shiver down Blake’s spine and made her own pussy get wet.

Blake was panting for breath as she drew the humming dildo in and out. She knew that she wasn’t doing as good of a job as her mother had to her. How could she? But she was doing a good _enough_ job, doing well enough to make her mother enjoy what was happening to her.

“Oh, darling,” Kali said, stroking the top of Blake’s head. “Darling, you’re doing such a good job. Don’t, ah, don’t stop!”  
  
Blake wasn’t going to. How _could_ she stop, when she was seeing such a perfectly erotic sight right in front of her? She shivered and kept on going, drawing the dildo back and forth, in and out, feeling the humming toy buzzing against her hand. Her face was just inches away from her mother’s pussy, seeing the clit, the labia, every single detail as her mother’s folds opened up around the dildo and then squeezed down around it. It made Blake moan in the back of her throat and keep on going.

Blake’s free hand was down between her thighs, rubbing at her wet pussy. She was feeling _good_ , though she wasn’t really working towards an orgasm. Right now, she was feeling good enough to just toy with her folds a bit as she focused on fucking her mother.

Kali’s breathing was steadily growing deeper and deeper as she twitched around above Blake. Blake glanced up at her, seeing the beautiful expression on Kali’s face as she got to feel so good. Blake felt so _happy_ with herself over making this happen. She wanted to give herself a big hug for making sure that her mother got to feel like this.

And if Kali wanted to feel this good later, or feel good in different ways? Then obviously Blake would do her best to make it happen, she would do her _absolute_ best to make sure that her mother got to feel every single good thing that she could possibly want to feel. It was _right_ , it was just, it was what had to happen.

“Harder, Blake, fuck me harder,” Kali said with a moan. “That’s the way I like it.”  
  
It was? If it was, then Blake wasn’t going to question it. She shifted her grip on the dildo a bit and started to fuck her mother harder than before. The sound that Kali made at that, oh, it was sweet. It was so very sweet and the expression that passed over her face was even better. Blake could see Kali’s fingers digging into the wooden armrests of the chair and her feet were drumming against the floor. It sent an excited shiver down Blake’s spine and her own fingers stroked her inner walls, sending wonderful tingles all through her body.

Blake panted for breath, staring at, well, everything. She couldn’t keep her eyes on any one thing for very long. There was just too much going on and it was all too good for Blake to focus on one thing for any length of time. The expressions on Kali’s face, the way her breasts were bouncing around, the dildo moving in and out of her pussy, the wet pussy itself… it was all amazing and Blake was so very happy that she was getting to see it all happen.

The dildo was really moving quickly in and out of Kali’s pussy now. It was a _really_ nice sight and Blake shivered as she watched it, watched her mother bouncing up and down on her chair and letting out the sweetest possible sounds as she got fucked by her own daughter. It sent shivers down Blake’s spine and she swallowed heavily.

And, of course, kept on going. Because how could she possibly stop now? How could she possibly stop after everything else she had already done? Blake _had_ to keep on going, she had to keep on making sure that her mother got to cum. And after that- Blake wasn’t sure what would happen after that. Blake was feeling pretty darn horny, after all and she could easily see herself and Kali going in for another orgasm with each other. Or maybe they could actually talk.

Kali’s moaning turned sweeter and sweeter. The look in her eyes was pretty desperate and also filled with pleasure. Blake swallowed at the realization that her mother was looking like this because of _her_. That Blake was the one responsible for the lust written all over every inch of her mother’s body. It was a warm feeling inside of her, one that made Blake feel _good_ about herself.

And made her keep on going, of course. How could Blake _not_ do her best to make sure that her mother got to feel this good, got to keep on feeling good, got to _cum_.

That orgasm only had to be a few seconds away, Blake could tell. She just needed to do a little bit more and then it would happen. And it would be sweet and wonderful beyond words. Blake swallowed and twisted her wrist a bit, making the dildo shift around inside of her mother’s pussy.

At that, Kali moaned. The sound was wonderful beyond compare, sending a bolt of lighting straight down Blake’s spine. And the _look_ on her face? Even better, as impossible as that seemed.

Kali was cumming and she was cumming because of Blake. Those two facts combined inside of Blake’s head and made her smile, even as she felt the dildo twitching a bit as Kali clamped down on it.

Kali’s hips were jerking back and forth and the sounds she was making were sweet. Her entire body was shivering as she came and Blake soaked up every single detail, not wanting to miss a single moment, a single second of everything that was happening.

And why would she? Her mother, always beautiful and sexy, looked even better now. She looked _so_ much better and Blake knew that she had been the one to make this happen. That knowledge warmed her insides, clenched her heart in a tight, warm fist before letting go. Blake shivered as she stared up at her orgasming mother, seeing so many wonderful things happening.

It took a while for Kali to recover from the orgasm. She was left sprawled on the chair, limbs going every which way. She was panting heavily for breath, staring down at Blake with a huge, if tired smile on her face. Blake smiled back, happy that she had made her mother feel like this. She wanted to make Kali feel like this every single day if she could.

“Oh, Blake, that was wonderful,” Kali purred, stretching and showing off her wonderful body. “I think I have enough energy left for one more orgasm. How about you?”  
  
“Yes!” Blake squeaked, before coughing and trying again. “Yes, Mom, I want to try that.”  
  
Kali smiled and slid off of the seat, hugging Blake. Blake returned the hug, of course. What else could she possibly do. This was her mother, how could she _not_ want to press herself up against her?

“There’s so many things I want to do with you, Blake,” Kali said in a quiet, seductive whisper. “So many wonderful things.”

Blake wanted those things too, just as much as her mother did. She nodded and giggled, pressing herself up against Kali, feeling the soft breasts pressing up against her. She sighed in happiness, feeling like she was on top of the world right now.

Kali’s hand slid down Blake’s body, to her pussy. Blake softly moaned, feeling the hand pressing against her folds. It felt _nice_. It felt really nice and Blake found herself squirming around as she felt the lust rise up inside of her, growing higher and higher so _very_ quickly. It made her feel wonderful and she moaned, staring into her mother’s eyes. Kali was looking at her, a soft smile on her face as she watched everything that was happening to Blake, every single thing that she was feeling. It made Blake feel so _warm_ inside, knowing that her mother thought about her this way, cared about her this way.

Blake had to return the favor. She reached down as well and pressed her hand up against her mother’s pussy. Kali made a gasping sound in the back of her throat at that and a shiver ran through her entire body as she bucked her hips back and forth. It was such a _sweet_ sound and Blake smiled. Then she slid her fingers inside of her mother.

She actually beat her mother to the punch a bit. Kali’s own fingers followed her only a short while later, but it _was_ later. Not that Blake cared about that sort of thing too much. Not when it was feeling this good. Both of them moaned as they started to rock back and forth against one another, feeling their fingers spreading out one another’s pussies. It sent a strong shiver through both of them as they worked.

Kali really knew how to finger another woman. The way she was making Blake feel was really something special, something that sent a lovely tingle through Blake’s entire body. She hoped that she was making her mother feel just as good, that she was doing her best to make sure that her mother got to enjoy this. It was what Kali _deserved_ , both for all the things she had done for Blake over her life and how beautiful Kali was.

Blake could feel her orgasm rising up inside of her. It wasn’t rising up very quickly, just slowly, slowly moving up higher and higher. That made sense. Blake had cum a _lot_ already and it was going to take some time before she was going to orgasm again. But she _had_ time. She could wait, she could be with her mother and this could all be so _very_ perfect. It was just amazing, that was what it was. It was wonderful and special and Blake loved her mother for doing this with her.

Blake’s free hand came up to grab Kali’s breasts, squeezing them and groping them and stroking them. They felt wonderful underneath Blake’s hand and she shivered, not wanting to give up what she was doing. She just wanted some _more_. And she was getting more.

For one, she and Kali were kissing. Kali had her lips pressed up against Blake’s face and the two of them were sweetly, passionately making out as they embraced, rubbing against one another as they gasped out the pleasure they were stirring up inside of one another. Blake was shocked at how good of a kisser her mother was. Was it possible for Blake to cum just from getting kissed? She wasn’t sure. It obviously wasn’t true _now_ , but she was willing to do some experiments with her mother at a later time, just to make sure.

Blake could feel her mother’s pussy clamping down around her fingers. Kali had to be feeling so _good_. And she was feeling good because of what Blake was doing to her. That was a nice thought. That was a _really_ nice thought, one that sent a tingle through Blake’s brain as she thought about it. She shivered and smiled and kept on going, keeping one finger on Kali’s clit and two others buried inside of Kali’s pussy, stroking away and doing her absolute best to make sure that her mother got to feel a really _satisfying_ orgasm.

Because that was what Kali deserved to feel, of course. She deserved to cum, she deserved to feel as good as she had made Blake feel and then a little bit more besides. And Blake knew that she was going to manage it. That with the way that Kali was moaning and shifting around, she was going to be cumming soon.

Blake would be orgasming soon as well. In just a few more minutes. That was a nice thought, one that sent a shiver through Blake’s entire body as she thought about. She smiled widely and kept up the good work, pressing against her mother’s body and feeling _everything_ that Kali was feeling.

“Blake, you’re so good at this,” Kali moaned, throwing her head back and moaning loudly and lewdly as she kissed Blake’s face. “You’re, you’re-! Oh!”  
  
The sound of pure erotic need that Kali made put a skip in Blake’s heartbeat. She swallowed around a huge lump in her throat as she watched Kali shifting around and moaning. It was such a _sweet_ sight and she wished that she had a camera to help her preserve these memories forever. She _needed_ to commit all of this to memory to make sure that she never, ever forgot anything of what she was seeing.

Blake was feeling pretty good as well. The way that Kali’s fingers were moving in and out of her, and her thumb was stroking her clit? Well, if Blake had been in a more settled frame of mind, she would have been trying to take notes to improve her own masturbation technique. As it was, she was just doing her best to enjoy the ride. And to enjoy the show, because her mother’s naked body was the kind of thing that she could stare at for a long, long time and not get tired of. How could she?  
  
Kali was a beautiful, beautiful woman, with perfectly formed features and a sultry face and _everything_ about her was just about perfect. It made Blake feel like this was a dream, that she could get to be with Kali in real life and not just in her fantasies. But there was no way that she could ever have dreamed of how wonderful it was to actually cup her mother’s breasts or to softly rub against her wet, hot inner walls.

Blake could feel one final orgasm welling up inside of her. She _knew_ that after she came this final time, she wasn’t going to be good for anything else. She was going to cum and then, if she was very, very lucky, she was going to be able to walk out of here under her own power.

Blake didn’t have any regrets. She wanted this. She wanted this _badly_. She licked her lips and rocked her hips back and forth, doing her best to meet her mother’s fingers. It felt good, it felt so _very_ good and she could feel her lust rising up inside of her. And she could feel her mother’s lust as Kali squeezed down around her own fingers.

“Please, Mom,” Blake moaned, rocking back and forth against her mother. “I want to cum, please, I want to cum, I want to cum so badly!”  
  
“Do it, baby,” Kali moaned, her fingers pumping in and out of Blake’s pussy with everything they had. “I want to see you orgasm, cum for me, cum for Mommy, you slutty little girl!”  
  
Blake moaned, feeling her orgasm rising up and up and up inside of her, higher and higher. She _was_ going to cum soon, she could tell that she was going to cum and that it was going to feel _so_ good. She gasped and sighed and drew back and pressed herself forward, feeling _everything_ inside of her, everything that made her feel wonderful, everything that she loved about her mother.

They kissed again, a passionate, sloppy makeout that would have made Blake’s day if everything else wasn’t also happening. As it was, she just thoroughly enjoyed it. And, of course, kept on kissing her mother, because this wasn’t the sort of thing that she could _stop_ doing.

Blake squeezed down as gently on Kali’s breasts as she could, feeling a stiff nipple pressing against her palm. And, she realized, she could feel her mother’s heart beating inside of her chest. It was pounding away, going at just as fast of a pace as Blake’s own heart was. She swallowed at that, feeling so _happy_ with the proof that her mother was enjoying all of this just as much as Blake was. She already knew that, of course. She could feel how wet her mother’s pussy was as it squeezed down around her fingers. But to see it in a whole new way, that was also _really_ nice.

Blake’s own pussy was clenching down tightly around her mother’s fingers. She was going to be cumming soon, she could tell. Any second now, she was going to cum. She was going to get to feel that rush of pleasure sweeping through her entire body, making her feel _weak_ and good and wonderful and it would all be because of her mother. It would all be because of her and it would all be for her. That was it. That was what mattered.

And that was what was about to happen. Blake took in a deep breath, her golden eyes going wide as she felt the pleasure rise to a point inside of her. It was suddenly hard to breathe or to think as she felt the pleasure wind up to a tense, hard point inside of her.

Blake was, just barely, able to keep on fingering her mother as she felt the orgasm rising up inside of her. As good as she was feeling, she wanted her mother to be able to feel just as good, to be able to get every single bit of pleasure that Blake was feeling. It was what Kali _deserved_ after all, and Blake wanted to be a good daughter to her mother. In every single way that was worth mentioning.

The Belladonnas both came within a few seconds of each other. Twin, lustful moans filled the room as they both came, rocking back and forth and moaning, making sweet, sweet sounds as they pressed themselves up against one another. Blake stared into Kali’s face, barely taking in what was actually happening as she felt the pleasure rocking through her, stimulating every single nerve ending in her body.

Blake moaned, feeling the lights flicker on and off inside of her head. Amazing, amazing, it was so fucking amazing. She loved this feeling, more than words could say. She gasped for breath, her entire body trembling and twitching as she felt the pleasure growing up inside of her.

And them, finally, it died down. All the way down. Blake wasn’t left feeling the slightest bit of arousal anymore as she gasped for breath. But even though she wasn’t still turned on, she _was_ feeling a wonderful warmth inside of her, spreading through her entire body and making her feel _wonderful_. Blake sighed and hugged her mother, feeling the great feeling inside of her, the feeling that this was all okay and that nothing bad was ever going to happen again.

It was obvious that Kali was feeling much the same as she breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling as she smiled at Blake. The expression on her face, oh, it was just so cute and sweet. It made Blake swallow heavily as she stared at her mother, seeing the love written all over it. Love for _her_.

Blake and Kali moaned and pressed themselves up against each other. There was a wonderfully warm glow spreading through Blake’s entire body as she hugged her mother, looking up at the beautiful older woman. Kali looked down at her with a matching expression, a smile on her face as she stroked Blake’s back, reaching down to give her ass a squeeze every now and then.

“Oh, darling,” Kali said with a fond smile. “Blake, I’m so happy to be here with you, to let you know that I’m here.”  
  
“I’m happy too,” Blake said, nodding her head eagerly. “The things you’ve done for me, they’ve been…” she shivered, smiling widely. “I love you, Mom.”  
  
“I love you too, darling,” Kali said, planting a kiss on the top of Blake’s head. “I love you more than words can say.” She paused for a moment and then giggled. “I’m not going to grade you easier in class, though!”  
  
That made Blake laugh. She sighed in satisfaction as she hugged her mother. She didn’t need good grades. Well, she did, but she could get them the normal way, the _earned_ way. What she really needed was her mother. And that was what she had. Which made things _perfect_. Blake smiled and pressed her face up against her mother’s chest.

The two of them stayed like that for a long, long while, holding onto one another and luxuriating in the feelings filling them both up. It took a long while before Blake slowly slid off of her mother’s lap and stretched. She smiled at the way that Kali’s eyes ran along her body and the smile that formed on the older woman’s face.

“What a lovely girl you’ve grown up to be,” Kali said musingly. “I’m proud of how well you turned out, darling.”  
  
“Thank you, Mom,” Blake said, looking around for where her clothes had ended up. There. And there. And over there too. And she couldn’t find her bra at _all_. “I’m glad.”  
  
Just those words weren’t enough to sum up everything that Blake was feeling about her mother, but there weren’t _any_ words that would be enough to sum up everything. This would just have to do. And it was enough, anyways.

“I’ll see you later, darling,” Kali said, rising from her chair as well and planting a kiss on Blake’s cheek. “And we can talk online, as well.”  
  
“Yeah,” Blake said, already wondering if she should send her mother sexy pictures of herself. What was she saying? Of _course_ her mother would like to see something like that. “I can’t wait to see you again and I haven’t even left yet.”  
  
Kali laughed at that and gave Blake a swat on the bum. That made Blake squeak and smile and finish getting dressed. She shivered as she looked at her mother, at the soft smile on her face. Kali wasn’t bothering to wear anything more than just her sweater and her breasts really _did_ look wonderful underneath the tight confines of the sweater, freed from a bra and bouncing around as she leaned back and took a deep breath. Oh, if Blake didn’t leave now, she probably wasn’t going to be able to _bring_ herself to leave, no matter what.

So Blake forced herself to stand, shivering as she felt the feeling of loss running through her. But her mother was _here_. And so was Blake. They could see each other again. They _were_ going to see each other again. Nothing was going to stop them.

So, with a few sweet, tender, parting words, the two Belladonna’s separated. Blake sighed as she closed the office door behind her but she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. She was just feeling so damn _good_. After years and years, she had met her mother again. And not only that, but she was _with_ her mother, in a way that she had never thought could actually happen. It was perfect, wonderful beyond words and it was _real_.

Blake slowly walked out of Kali’s office, staggering from side to side a bit. There was a big smile on her face that wasn’t going away no matter what she thought about. Blake was feeling _good_.

“Heeeeeeey, Blake!”  
  
Blake jumped a bit as a pair of hands landed on her shoulders. She looked from side to side into the faces of Nora and Yang. They were both grinning widely, although in a fairly different manner than Blake herself had been smiling.

“Um, hi, girls,” Blake said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. “What’s up?”  
  
“Oh, not much,” Yang said, her grin getting smugger and smugger as she steered Blake out of the administration building and back to the dorms, “We were just, you know, hanging out.”  
  
“For the past hour and a half,” Nora snickered. “How _did_ the little chat with Ms. Shade go?”  
  
Blake swallowed, heat rising to her face. She knew that she couldn’t tell the entire truth and she couldn’t tell an entire lie. There was just no way that the two of them _couldn’t_ have guessed what had been going on inside of the office. And there was just no way that Blake was going to admit that she had been banging her mother.

“It was… nice,” Blake admitted, her cheeks turning a bright red as she thought about how much better than nice it had been. “We talked and she listened and…”  
  
“And then you both did something else with your mouths besides talking, huh?” Yang said. “Damn, you _are_ taking a shower before bed, right?”  
  
Blake buried her face in her hands even as Yang and Nora started to laugh. She knew that she should be grateful to them, that they had gotten her to this point. But mostly she just wanted to slap them upside the head. They hadn’t been close enough to hear everything that she and Kali had said to each other, right? They hadn’t been close enough to hear _anything_ that was said, right?  
  
No, if they had been, they would have been saying something. This was _Yang_ and _Nora_. They weren’t going to shut up over something like this, not when it was just the three of them. They just thought that Blake and Ms. Shade had fucked each other in her office. That was it. And it was even true, if you stripped out enough context.

“Yeah, I’ll be taking a shower,” Blake said, staring down at her feet and feeling her cheeks heat. “And I won’t be providing you any details, okay?”  
  
“How cruel,” Nora said, clutching her chest like she had been stabbed. “We spent all that time playing games with each other and now you won’t even give us the goods? I thought you were a better friend than that, Blake.”  
  
The expression on Nora’s face was and the tone she was speaking in were both so overdone that Blake didn’t have a choice but to laugh. After a second, Nora started giggling as well, straightening up from her slump.

“Seriously, Blake,” Yang said, slapping Blake on the back and making her stumble forward a few steps, “I’m glad for you. Think this will be a recurring thing or was it just one hell of a way to let you down easily?” Blake didn’t answer and just blushed again. That got Yang laughing. “Okay, that answers _that_ question! Good to know.”  
  
Blake groaned and shook her head as her friends kept on teasing her as they walked back to their dorms. And she smiled. It was good to be with friends. And it was good to be with her mother. It was _really_ good to be with all of them.

Her years at Beacon was going to be even better than Blake had thought.


End file.
